Every Second Counts
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Henry or Gio? Betty compares her feelings for Henry and Gio and she makes a very important decision. Based off of Bananas for Betty. twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Every Second Counts

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty.

* * *

_"Well, if I loved a girl and I knew I had so little left with her, then every night would be a chance to make a memory. Believe me, if there was any ice cream involved I would be eating it off her stomach. And I'd take her out to Montauk and with a bottle of wine, we'd build a fire and sleep on the beach or maybe we'd climb the fire escape to the rooftop of the Bluenote and listen to music. Or maybe we'd just go out dancing. 'Cause you never feel closer to a woman than when you're holding her. You know? So close you could feel her breath on your neck. Because love doesn't come around often. And I'd want to make every second count." _

Gio's words played over and over in Betty's mind. Who knew that Gio could be so romantic? That was the most romantic thing she had ever heard.

Henry. It just didn't sound so good anymore.

Gio. It sounded amazing.

"Egg salad." She laughed. Gio's nickname for Henry.

Gio's definition of egg salad: Boring.

Henry _was _boring. Gio helped her see what they could be doing. Henry wouldn't want to do those things.

_I'd have nothing to remember him by when he leaves. _Every second counts. _I want to make every second count. But with who?_

Henry was sweet, but the fire in their relationship was burning out. Nothing about him seemed to excite her anymore. But he was still so sweet and he loved her. He has a baby on the way and he's willing to be here with her.

She remembered what Gio had said to her. "Wow, you are being stupid."

_ Gio's right. I am being stupid. _

Gio was passionate. He pushes her in a good way. She started taking writing classes, and she had Gio to thank for that. Yeah, he could be annoying, but he was also exciting, and she loved that about him.

_Wait a minute. I love that about him? Wow. I guess I love that about him. _

Predictable vs. Unpredictable.

Salad vs. Steak

Egg salad vs. GIO

That was the thing about Gio. He's so amazing that you can't compare him to anything. There aren't enough words to describe him. He's too amazing for words. _I know who I want to be with. _

* * *

This is supposed to be a two-shot. If you want me to continue then review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Second Counts Part 2**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I had so much fun writing this last part. Review when you're done!!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Betty was extremely tired. She hadn't even gone to sleep last night. She was thinking about Gio and what to say to him. She had decided that on her lunch break, she would walk down to Gio's deli to talk to him. She was completely terrified. How could something that is so wonderful be completely terrifying? Love is a terrifying thing, that's why. But she didn't understand why she's never felt like this with anyone else. Not with Walter. Not with Henry. She thought she loved them, but it was never a love like this.

As she was able to see the sign, her heart beat sped into full speed, never taking a break. More butterflies flew into her stomach and her palms were getting sweaty. All she had to do to make her feel this way was to think about Gio. His hair, his eyes, his voice. Sure he's hot, but there's much more to him than that. He's funny, sweet, and incredibly romantic. She was inches away from the deli, and she stopped. _I can't do this, I can't do this, _she thought. _Breathe in breathe out, Betty. You have to do this. _She drew in a deep breath and she pulled open the door to the deli. The bells jingled, and Gio looked up.

"Look, it's the eater!" he yelled and then he smirked at her. Betty smiled.

"So you actually came in this time. I'm surprised."

"Well, I have a reason to." She said as she walked up to the counter.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "The usual?"

"Yeah." He started to make her sandwich and she was out of it. Whenever he talked she imagined him telling her what he would do for if he loved a girl. It made her go crazy.

"Betty!" She snapped out of it.

"Yeah? Oh, thanks." She said as he handed her the sandwich and she handed him money.

"Come here, Gio." She motioned for him to follow her out of the deli. A couple of customers snickered while they walked out. When they were outside, he was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you have to say that you couldn't say in there?" He asked.

"Remember what you said about making every second count?"

"Yeah…" He answered, still not knowing what was going on.

"Well, I want to make every second count, but not with Henry… with you." She answered with a soft smile on her face.

Gio almost fell over, but thankfully the wall was there. Betty laughed, and his cheeks turned pink.

"Uh…I don't know what to say…No more egg salad?" He asked with a smile on his face.

She grinned, showing her braces as she shook her head. "Say you'll take me dancing," She said smiling. Betty walked behind him. "Because you never feel closer to a woman then when you're holding her…right?" She whispered into his ear. Gio's eyes fluttered.

"So close that you could feel her breath on your neck." She walked back in front of him, and she put one arm around his neck, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

When she kissed him, they both felt that spark that everyone talks about when you've found the one. The kiss when you see fireworks and fat babies. The kiss that has you walking on air. She pulled back and let her lips linger for a while, and he returned the kiss.

Gio was captivated by her. He couldn't resist. He wanted her, he needed her, but he was terrified of this feeling. He's never felt this way before.

"Because," she said pulling away, "Love doesn't come around often," she said looking deeply and passionately into his eyes.

"And I want to make every second count," Gio finished for her as looked romantically into her eyes, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Finished. Unless... lol and just have to remind you again: Review!!**


End file.
